


Runaway

by Carebzz



Category: Kingkiller Chronicles - Patrick Rothfuss
Genre: F/M, I wrote it on a whim, Inspired by Gilmore Girls, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Super angsty, i almost cried writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 01:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13869840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carebzz/pseuds/Carebzz
Summary: Denna goes to Kvothe with a proposal.





	Runaway

“Run away with me.” Denna was sitting on his bed when he walked in, the window left open.

Kvothe moved toward her. “I- what?” Her eyes were wide, terrified and committed. She was shaking.

She waved her hands. “Let’s go, leave everything. I don’t have anything here, neither do you. We can just leave and never look back.”

Kvothe guided Denna to a chair, “Hey, what brought this on? Talk to me.”

“We don’t need to talk, we need to go.” She stood up again, taking his hand, pulling him towards. “Come on. Come with me. I don’t want to do this by myself anymore. We can be a team.”

Kvothe shook his head. “Denna, I would but I can’t. I have people here. Responsibilities.”

“No, no. We’re the same. We’re alone and we’ll have each other and it will be fine. Great, even. Just us, no one else. No one controlling us, no debts. We can leave and we’ll be free.”

He took a step back, pulling away from her. “Denna, I can’t just-“

“Why don’t you want this?” She was crying, tears running down her face. “Why don’t you want me?”

Kvothe’s eyes narrowed. “I have more to think about. I can’t just leave. I’m not like you.”

“Bullshit. You’re just like me. We’re the same. I know it, and you might pretend otherwise, but you’re just as scared and lost as I am.” She crossed her arms. “You may have everyone else fooled, but I know you. Stop lying, for once in your life.”

“I’m not lying. You’re being hysterical. You’re making no sense. Why do we need to leave? Why can’t we be together here?” His jaw was clenched, his hands in fists.

Her voice was soft. “This isn’t a home. This is a hell. We’re trapped here. Don’t you see what the University is doing to you? This could be good for you.” She paused, then added softly, “I could be good for you. Trust me.”

Kvothe looked at her with disbelief. “How can I? You always leave me.” He turned to leave.

“No,” she said vehemently. “No, I come back. For you, always for you. Why can’t you come with me this time?”

He continued to the door, pulling it open. “You can leave now. Consider this our last good bye.” Her tears started again, and she swept toward the door, pausing in front of him. She wiped a tear off his face. Her voice was low, barely audible. “Good bye.” 

She turned to leave him one last time. 

He let go of the door, his heart heavy as a stone.

**Author's Note:**

> [Find me on tumblr](https://bookcub.tumblr.com)


End file.
